No Other Way
by Xx.Get.Over.It.xX
Summary: Liley! One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own**** Hannah Montana or**** Anyone That Appears In This Story.**

**No Other Way**

**_Miley's POV_**

_****__Sha__ la __la__la__la  
__Sha__ la __la__la__la _

_You used to call me your angel  
__Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
__You'd hold me close in your arms _

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
__I never wanted you to leave  
__I wanted you to stay here holding me _

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once in a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you, __sha__ la __la__la__la  
__I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
__And now I'm living out my dream  
__Oh how I wish you could see  
__Everything that's happening for me  
__I'm thinking back on the past  
__It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once in a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you, __sha__ la __la__la__la  
__I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
__But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
__I know you're where you need to be  
__Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once in a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you, __sha__ la __la__la__la  
__I miss you  
__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear  
__Every once in a while  
__And even though it's different now  
__You're still here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you, __sha__ la __la__la__la  
__I miss you_

I sang while I strummed the last few chords on my guitar finishing the song and then setting the guitar down beside me.

"I miss you so much Mom, I wish you were here with me right now." I said as I looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky "It hurts so much that you're not here anymore... but over the last couple months Lilly has helped me ease the pain in more ways then one. I love her so much Mom, I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been there for me every time I've needed her. She's wonderful Mom, you would have loved her..."

"I'm sure I would have loved her too" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly walking towards me "I figured I would've found you here" she said as she as she sat down beside me "You ok?"

I sighed as I leaned my head on her shoulder "Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked as she wrapped her around my waist and rested her head on top of mine.

I nodded and then looked back up into the sky "Yea, everything's fine. I was just telling my Mom how great you are and how much I love you."

"I love you too, Miles." She said and then kissed the top of my head. She then laid down, gently bringing me with her; I then rested my head on her collarbone "Don't worry Mrs. Stewart, Miley's in great hands with me. I love her to death, I won't let anything happen to her, and I'll protect her with everything that I am."

"How'd I get so lucky?" I asked

"I think I should be the one asking that." She replied, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Lilly. You've helped me through so much, more then you even know. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for everything you've done."

"Just being with me Miles, is payment enough." I then leaned up and kissed her passionately on the lips. I then felt her lightly run her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for access, which I greatly allowed. She then explored my mouth with her tongue, and soon we were battling for dominance, we soon pulled apart breathlessly when oxygen became an issue. But she didn't give me time to fully catch my breath when she kissed my again. She gently leaned over resting on her right arm and laid me down gently on the ground. She then cupped my right cheek with her left hand, as we continued the kiss. When we pulled apart she lightly kissed the tip of my nose.

"That was...Wow" I said while trying to catch my breath once more.

Lilly giggled softly as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, before lying back down beside me.

"I just want you know that I'm not going anywhere, Miles. You're stuck with me forever" She said

"Just like you're stuck with me forever, and I don't think I'd have it any other way." I replied, snuggling closer to her, as I kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Please Read & Review**


End file.
